ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Beast Swordsman Lance
Beast Swordsman Lance is the 4th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on November 3, 2001 and the English version on June 26, 2004. Haru tries to get the old man Musica to help fix the TCM sword despite the old man's confession that his earlier reply was a ruse. Meanwhile, Lance finds and kidnaps Elie to lure the Rave Master out. Will this news budge the old man's conscience?? Summary After having successfully defeated the Demon Card Members, Haru is dumbfounded when Musica explains the Musica he encountered was a fake. But regardless, Haru still believes that the old man was the real Musica, leaving Musica upset at Haru's trustworthiness for others. Musica tries to convince Haru the truth as there is no one else out there named Musica, because he is the only one left in his family history. Still unconvinced, Haru runs off to find proof and tells him to find Elie in the meanwhile. Meanwhile, Elie returns to the weapons shop to ask in correcting her Tonfa Blasters upgrade, as shown from the last episode. However, from the outside, a Demon Card member is spying her. Back at Lance's headquarters, Bis asks for Lance's forgiveness, to which he replies his zero-tolerance for failure. Bis gets sent away before the same DC spy reports his sighting of the girl with the new Rave Master. Lance then expresses to his men his long-awaited desire to kill once again, with the lick of his blade. Back at the shop, Elie is trying to persuade the owner to fix her upgrade her but refuses to, no matter how much Elie insists on paying. The owner explains its Demon Card's rules; if a weapon has been upgraded, it cannot be upgraded again for the next six months. But the owner starts to change his mind after getting curious about Plue and makes a deal with Elie: Plue or her Tonfa Blasters. Elie thinks about it but notices that the owner is shocked to see a tall figure standing behind her. While Musica locates the shop, the salesman is thrown out the window and hears Elie's scream. He instantaneously goes inside the shop and sees Elie taken hostage by Lance. Musica tries to rescue her, only to get pummeled by Lance's "beast" swings. Lance delivers his message to Musica to arrive at this mansion in 2 hours with the Rave for Elie's life. With no choice, Musica slips away before the police arrive at the scene. Elsewhere, Haru is helping the old man to verify his identity. But the old man "Musica" replies he lied about fixing it and intended to sell it to Demon Card, confirming the youth "Musica"'s point. Furthermore, the old man doesn't believe Haru's story about being Shiba's successor and probably borrowed the sword from Shiba. Haru tells his flashback of his first encounter with Shiba, where Shiba explains to Haru of his battle, what happened after the Overdrive, and how Shiba wandered the globe for 50 years to find Plue and the Raves. As Shiba finishes his story, a Demon Card thug appears to steal Shiba's Rave by force. Shiba tries to fend the thug off but to his surprise, he finds himself unable to use the Rave and ends up heavily wounded. Shiba tells Haru to take the Rave and run, but Haru refuses to and fights the thug himself and finishing off with an exploding fist. Haru gets startled at what just happened before a shocked Shiba realizes its because the Rave has chosen Haru as its successor. The old man Musica seems assured otherwise that Haru is telling the truth, but keeps denying Haru's pleas in addition to the fact, he hasn't forged in a sword in 15 years. Plus the old man's years of drinking has probably deterred his skills as of present. Suddenly, Plue and an injured Musica walk in and inform Haru that Elie was kidnapped by Lance. Haru decides that he will save Elie, defeat Lance and continue to protect those who are dearest to him, with or without a sword. Galein gets stirred and shaken by Haru's resolve and begins to reflect from his tragic past flashback of his own family. As Haru is about to leave, Galein stops them and tells them that only a fool will confront Lance without a sword. Haru defines the meaning behind his words and is overjoyed about the old man's change of heart. The old man swears on his name, Galein Musica that he will repair the Ten Commandments in time. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Hamrio Musica vs. Lance (Started and Concluded) *Haru Glory vs. Feber Weapons and Abilities Used Weapons used *Beast Sword Dark Brings used *Real Moment Techniques used *None Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat *Swordsmanship Items used *Shiba's Rave Manga & Anime Differences The original scenes from the manga are cut as listed. *Haru and Musica witness Elie's kidnapping, but in the anime only Musica sees it. *After Elie's kidnapping, Haru returns back to Galein's home where Bis grabs the old drunk by the collar for his double-cross, but Haru saves the day. The scene was replaced by Haru's flashback with Shiba, leaving a gap that links Bis's actions from this episode to Episode 6. The following scenes appear in the English dub. *The part depicting Lance saying to his goons "desert will be broccoli onions ice cream." censors his bloodlust portrayal and licking his blade. *When Elie is in the shop talking to the shop owner, he is reading a newspaper and smoking depicted by the smoke behind it. However, when the screen goes back to Elie talking to him again, the cigarette in his edited out (both shown the dub and the original). *When Musica finds Elie being grabbed by Lance, the latter swings his sword and then Musica running to him saying "Bring it on, beasty boy"; then it shows Musica and Haru talking at his house. **In the next scene afterwards, the scene where Musica gets assaulted by the illusion beasts happens after Haru and Musica's conversation, swapping the part after Musica runs up to Lance in the original episode. Trivia Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Lance arc